Between Ice And Fire
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Ela era vermelha como o fogo. Ele era frio como o gelo. E continuariam assim.


**Between Ice and Fire**

Tudo nela era vermelho.

Seus lábios, seus cabelos cor de fogo, as sardas que manchavam sua pele.

Sua roupa.

Tudo vermelho.

E vermelho era uma cor que ele não podia suportar.

Naquele inverno frio e sem esperança, ele podia sentir o cheiro almiscarado do vermelho a quilômetros de distância. Podia vê-lo de olhos fechados, e podia senti-lo borbulhando em seu sangue igualmente vermelho.

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

Era aquele vermelho que ele encarava agora de onde estava.

A luz vermelha batendo no fogo que ardia em seu coração. No fogo que fazia com que seu corpo se incendiasse. No que ele mais desejava durante aquele instante e durante anos.

Ele não aguentava mais. Queria-a de uma forma impossível e incontrolável, e não se contentaria em ficar sem ela nesta noite solitária. Nessa noite solitária ele a teria, e era o que estava prestes a fazer.

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

Bebeu um último gole de seu uísque de fogo, e a seguiu quando ela desceu do palco.

Seus cabelos vermelhos batiam em suas costas desnudas. Ela era tão bonita, e vermelho era a sua cor.

Ela entrou no banheiro. Ele entrou junto.

Nenhuma alma viva se encontrava ali, então ele trancou a porta com um feitiço.

Ela se virou, surpresa, ao perceber que alguém a seguira. Mas não era como se não o esperasse. Ela o esperava há anos. Esperava se encontrar com ele novamente desde o beijo em frente à destruição e ao incêndio de Hogwarts. Em frente ao fogo. E para ele, ela era o fogo naquele mar de gelo.

Eles se observaram em silêncio.

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Ele se aproximou.

Ela recuou. E continuou a recuar até não haver mais nenhuma escapatória.

Ela o desejava.

_Slower, slower_

Ele a desejava com todas as suas forças. Ele a desejava até não poder mais, até o limite de sua sanidade. O fogo. Ele desejava o fogo que o incendiava em sua mente todas as noites. E o fogo era ela.

Ele estava próximo demais para ser confortável agora. Ela não tentou escapar. Apenas continuou encarando aqueles olhos verde-acinzentados que a tinham feito desistir de tudo, e esperou. Ela era o fogo, mas ele era o gelo. Ele era o gelo em que pensava quando encarava seus próprios olhos azuis no espelho. Ele era o inverno que reinava lá fora. Ele era todo o gelo que ela precisava.

_We don't have time for that_

Ele estava pronto para ser incendiado quando tocou o fogo com seus lábios de gelo. Tudo estava fora de controle. Ele não viu ou ouviu mais nada. Tudo o que existia naquele momento era ela, e era nela que se deixaria perder.

Ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado entre gemidos, entre balidos e gritos.

_Draco._

Ele não podia mais aguentar. Ele a queria agora. Nem antes, nem depois. Agora.

_Even if it's just for a few days,_

_Making up for all this mess_

Com a mente enevoada com os gemidos dela, e perdido no próprio desespero, começou a rasgar as roupas dela. Ela tentou desesperadamente tirar as dele, mas estava igualmente perdida no seu perfume. Na textura de sua pele fria. Em seus lábios de gelo pecaminosos e que podiam aquecer qualquer momento gelado de inverno.

_Light up, light up_

Os dois se incendiaram com o vermelho do fogo no mesmo momento quando ele a penetrou. Ela gritou e se agarrou mais a ele. Procurou por seus lábios enquanto suas mãos se perdiam no cabelo louro-platinado.

Draco.

Aqueça-me, ele pediu. Ela atendeu.

_As if you have a choice_

Acalme-me, esfrie-me, seja como o inverno para mim; ela exigiu. Ele tentou. Mas o fogo não conseguia ser aplacado. Mesmo que ele tentasse, o fogo não conseguia ser substituído por gelo. Pelo gelo dele. Pelo gelo do seu corpo que agora parecia um fogaréu sem medidas.

Ela era vermelha como o fogo.

Ele era frio como o gelo.

E continuariam assim.

Então, quando conseguiu se afastar o bastante dela, viu o vermelho. Viu o vermelho do sangue dela, e sorriu. Ela o esperara durante anos. Ela era completamente sua. Sua.

Sua Ginny.

Seu vermelho.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you._

_

* * *

_

**_N/A: _**Essa ideia me ocorreu depois de ler Sinestesia da Innis Winter.

Meu primeiro Draco/Ginny, então dêem um desconto, ok?

As duas músicas misturadas aí são _Run _e _Open Your Eyes _do _Snow Patrol. _E sim, as músicas são extremamente melancólicas.

Reviews me fariam feliz, mas você é quem sabe.

Beijo!


End file.
